Growing Up
by Sir Tortles
Summary: AU. Ymir and Christa are living together after high school. On Christa's insistence, they adopt a child. Ymir is suddenly stuck with the challenge of raising a strange, potato loving child, while growing up herself. (eh. The Picture isn't mine. Obviously.)
1. Chapter 1

**For the record, AU. For the record, it's been… A LONG time since I've written fanfiction, so it'll be a little weird for me. Best of luck, eh?**

**Disclaimer: not mine, don't kill me.**

* * *

They came from a small town. One of those small, everyone knows everyone because we were all born here and we'll all die here kind of towns. The kind of town where, no matter how hard you tried, all your old "friends" from high school somehow managed to find out. A kind of town that Ymir would have been ready to move out of the second she graduated high school.

Yet she finds herself still here. Every day she finds herself in the same routine, right here in this town. She drives past her old bus stop at exactly 7:10 every morning, watching a group of immature high school students throw around wads of paper and copy homework. One student leaned against a sign signaling that the bus would stop there, an annoyed expression resting on their face. An expression she knew had graced her own face for so many days in high school.

And every day she'd get coffee from the same coffee shop next to the police station where she worked. At lunch she'd go to the same restaurant, order the same food. And then at the end of the day she'd return home. Same as always.

No, Ymir absolutely hated this town. One hundred percent. And she found no reason to stay. No reason at all. Well, except one.

Christa. Stupid Christa, who insisted on staying. Ymir had tried to say no, but she knew that when it came to Christa's decisions, she was powerless.

They could have gone to the city. Officers in the city made more anyway. And Christa could have gotten a better job than the one she had now. A better paying job. Though money was none of Christa's concern, despite the fact they would sometimes barely make their monthly rent. She was more interested in doing her job "for the good of the children," this being what Christa believed teaching was truly about.

Christa had a look. A kind of look she gave when she had something she truly wanted. It was a kind of look that Ymir knew you couldn't fight with; a look where you knew Christa would always win.

Of course Ymir would never admit out loud the way that Christa looked at her caused her heart to melt a little, and completely destroyed her entire resolve against any of Christa's demands.

This was the look that Christa was giving her right now. A look of completely decided resolve. A look that implied a will that would budge for no man and would change for no compromise.

"We can't." Ymir said finally with a sigh.

"Why not?" Christa's look remained, but started to look slightly more agitated. "I mean, physically, I know we can't. Because we're both girls, that would be biologically impossible. But I figured, I mean, I looked it up, and there are two orphanages a few towns over that I thought we could check out or-"

"We can't afford it." Christa gave her a perplexed look, finally realizing their financial situation wasn't exactly grand. "A kid requires a lot of work," Ymir continued. "We have to feed it and it poops and requires clothing. You have to walk it every day and-"

"I want a kid, not a dog." Christa spoke in a monotone, annoyed that Ymir wasn't taking this seriously. Ymir simply sighed in response, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling. "It doesn't have to be an infant or anything; I'd be fine with a toddler or young child. They don't require as much clothing. I'll start working a second job if I need to." A silence filled the room, Ymir with her head still tilted back; fully aware Christa was looking at her with the kind of eyes that would make her completely forget her counter-argument.

"Why do you want a kid so bad anyway?" Ymir tried her counter-argument anyway, completely aware she'd lose.

"I mean… It's just, I'd like a family." Christa fumbled through her words, caught off guard at the question.

"If you wanted a kid, wouldn't you have just gotten with some guy? What was his name? Ah. I can't remember. But he liked you."

"Yeah, but-"

"Do you actually want a kid?"

"Of course, how-"

"Is this just because you feel sad because there's some sad, sorry kid sitting in an orphanage right now and you want to be the hero and go save it." Ymir moved her head down, making eye contact with Christa. . Brown eyes met blue eyes as Ymir saw the amount of conviction that could be seen on Christa's face.

"I want to have a kid because I want a family and I want one with you." Christa said slowly, keeping the constant eye contact with Ymir.

"Fine." Ymir said after a long pause, accepting defeat. "You'll get a child." She had expected Christa to be happy, having finally got what she wanted. What she hadn't expected, of course, was for Christa to throw herself forward and hug Ymir.

Ymir grunted with Christa's full weight being thrown on her. "Thank you, thank you so much!" Ymir heard Christa's muffled voice from where her head was shoved in her shoulder.

"Mm. Sure." Was the only response that Ymir could make out.

"You don't understand. I love you!" Christa pulled away from Ymir, a huge grin on her face. Christa moved forward, briefly pulling Ymir into a kiss before pulling away, giddy with excitement. She walked around, talking to herself about where the child would sleep and where their room would be.

A rare, genuine smile found its way to Ymir's lips as she watched Christa wander around the house.

_Perhaps,_ Ymir thought. _If this is how Christa will be, I won't have made such a terrible mistake._

* * *

**Right, so first, sorry. I'm not the best fanfiction writer. But still. I want to write this. I think it'll be fun.**

**Also, I sometime will go somewhat… long periods before updating. If you find me on any social networking sites (twitter and tumblr both have the same UN) and I don't know, want me to keep updating, bug me about it. I'll probably update.**

**Probably.**

**Finally, maybe let me know how I did. This was a first draft, and I didn't really do the best with editing, so just inform me if you can. If there are any mistakes, or you liked it, or I'm shit, let me know. Thanks for wasting your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took a while, also, sorry if it isn't great. I literally just finished the chapter.**

**Briefly; I'll have more pairings planned, I just need to think of them. Any suggestions would be great.**

**There will be a longer A/N thing at the end, discussing how I'm planning on working updates along with my schedule.**

**Disclaimer: Dis shit. It ain't mine, yo.**

* * *

_At the end of the school day Ymir leaned against a pillar in front of the school, watching Christa a few steps away talking to friends. The three in question she was currently speaking to were Eren, Mikasa, and Armin._

_Ymir never really knew how the three came to be friendly with Christa, excluding Christa's incredibly kind demeanor._

_Eren was, and still is, a reckless individual. He mostly thought- wait, he never really thought. He just did. He'd been suspended once or twice, usually for fights he got into with a group of well-known bullies in the school._

_Armin was a geeky little boy, incredibly smart but not so fast on his feet. He excelled in most subjects, but had to take an extra year of gym because he kept failing. But seriously, how does one fail GYM. Often a pack of boys would follow him, attempting to bully him. Eren and Mikasa would always stop them, the reason behind Eren's suspensions._

_Mikasa was the number one student in the class, and the final member to the trio that stood, chatting lightly with Christa. She often stood by, protecting Eren and Armin from getting in over their heads. Rumors would swarm around about what Mikasa was capable of. Someone once said she'd dispatched the entire football team in three punches. This proved to be inaccurate; partly because Mikasa was friends with a few members of the football team and partly because she could do it in two punches._

_The closest logical way Ymir could find to the friendship Christa had between the three was because of Reiner's friendship and attempted romantic interest in Christa. Reiner was on the football team with Jean, who was friends with Armin and Mikasa. Somehow that caused them to meet._

_Ymir's eyes snapped from the ground to see what was going on with the four of them. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin had finished their conversation and were walking away from the school, Christa waving them goodbye._

_A fidgety boy had started to approach Christa, and it only took a second for Ymir to realize his intention. Reiner, standing a few feet away with Annie and Bertholdt, also seemed to realize what the boy was planning to do, as he excused himself from the two and moved closer to Christa._

_The boy seemed more nervous with the six foot man towering over him, intimidation as Reiner's clear objective. Christa seemed unaware, happily greeting both Reiner and the boy._

_The boy began anyway, starting his attempt at asking out Christa. Ymir pushed herself from the wall, moving to stand on the other side of Christa, arms crossed over her chest, a formidable death glare being given to the boy._

_She heard him squeak, realizing he had no chance with Christa when two people were quite ready to kill him standing on either side of her._

"_Would you- Would you lend me some chemistry notes?" He said, trying to pass that off as his intention. She smirked as Christa moved to grab the notes in question from her backpack._

_Reiner seemed to find no more of a reason to be there, and with a simple nod to Ymir he walked off towards Annie and Bertholdt._

_Christa turned, greeting Ymir. "Are you ready to go home?" She asked with a smile. Ymir grunted and started to walk off, Christa following shortly behind._

* * *

Ymir drummed her fingers of the wheel of her car, the light in front of her refusing to turn green. Christa sat in the passenger seat next to her, excited over the thirty minute drive they took into the city to reach the adoption center.

They wouldn't get a child for months, possibly even a year or more. Today they were going in for preliminary interviews with a consultant, just an introduction of sorts to get to know them and make sure there aren't any… glaring problems with the potential parents.

Christa insisted on dressing nice for the event, despite Ymir's protesting that the agency wouldn't care what they wore; the interview was simply to make sure they didn't do drugs or murder babies in satanic rituals.

But she found herself in a white dress shirt, the shirt buttoned all the way to the top, creating an annoying and itchy effect to her neck.

They parked at the adoption center, both stepping out of the car. Ymir's hand unconsciously went to her neck, trying to pull the collar of her shirt away from her neck, attempting to give herself more room to breathe, the fabric suddenly feeling very constricting.

She wasn't fond of the idea of being interviewed by someone. Then again, she wasn't fond of the idea of "someone" in general. More than anything, Ymir couldn't shake the feeling of accidentally saying something wrong and messing this up for Christa. She had watched the way Christa's face lit up after they called the adoption center and made the appointment.

The way she was grinning like an idiot the whole night beforehand, to the point she didn't complain when Ymir insisted it was "too damn hot to move," and that she couldn't be bothered to get off the couch, so they'd have to eat out there.

And how Christa forced Ymir out of bed at 6 to get ready, despite the appointment being in the afternoon.

So as they walked through the doors of the adoption center Ymir decided she wouldn't fuck this up. If this wasn't going to work out, it could be Christa's own fault, or more likely the adoption center's.

"Ymir and Christa Lenz; we have an appointment," Christa said to the clerk at the front desk. She nodded before typing furiously at the computer a few moments before standing to direct them to an office with a large glass window that showed the lawn in front of the building.

"Mr. Bodt will see you shortly," She said, turning and leaving them.

Christa gave Ymir a curious look. "By Bodt, you don't think that she meant-"

"Christa?" A voice from behind them asked. The two turned to see Marco Bodt standing in the doorway, a manila folder in his hand. "And Ymir," he said, greeting the other woman, who simply grunted in response. "I should have known it was the two of you, I didn't recognize Christa by her written name."

Christa smiled and gave a friendly response, but Ymir saw her shift uncomfortably at the mention of her written name.

"Well, we should get started. Have a seat." Marco said, walking to get behind the desk and motioning to the two chairs on the other side for them to sit at. The two sat; Christa with her legs crossed and her back straight, and Ymir, both legs jutting out, her back crooked and pushing against the back of the chair.

He placed the folder onto his desk, opening it up and taking out some paper. He looked over a sheet before looking back up at them. "So the two of you are married?"

Ymir nodded slightly.

"Yes." Christa answered.

"How long?" He took out another form sheet and started to fill out part of it.

"Three years." He nodded in response to Christa's answer.

"And then your professions are," he looked down at a paper. "Early education," he pointed to Christa, "and law enforcement," he pointed then to Ymir. Both nodded, and he scribbled something down again.

Questions continued on minor non note-worthy things like their apartment size and general income.

"Everything seems fine." Marco said finishing filling out the form he had. "I'll just need to check about criminal records." He flipped through papers in the folder, until coming to the two pages he was looking for.

Next to Ymir, Christa stiffened at the mention of criminal records. Marco looked over the first sheet, nodding. "Well Christa, you're an upstanding member of society, just like expected." He flipped to the second page. "And Ymir," he paused, staring at the paper. "You're completely fine as well."

Marco looked up to make eye contact with Ymir, giving her a surprised look. His look was met with an apathetic gaze from Ymir. "Were you expecting anything different?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"No, of course not." He said, his face returning from looking shocked to normal. "Well, neither of you have anything on record, so we can look into making a second appointment." The appointment was made for about two weeks from then. Christa and Marco then jumped into conversations of how their lives had changed from high school.

"Why was there nothing on record?" Christa asked Ymir as they exited the adoption center.

"Who knows?" Ymir muttered in response, rummaging through her pockets for her car keys.

"You just aren't telling me, are you?" Christa asked as the two reached the car, Ymir standing on the driver's side and Christa on the passengers.

Ymir simply grunted, finding her car keys.

Christa sighed, giving up. "But you'll never guess what, Marco and Jean are dating." Ymir snorted out of laughter, unlocking the car and opening the car door.

"Jean? Jean's gay? You've got to be kidding me." She snorted again.

Christa smiled at Ymir's laughter as she got into the car, telling Ymir everything she'd found out happened to their friends after high school.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this took a while, I'm sorry. I got sick.**

**As for updates, I have a plan to get at least one (maybe two) updates out within the next two weeks. The week of August 11****th**** I leave for band camp, where I will have no wifi to update. But I will try to write/edit a chapter while there, and will have one once I get back. **

**After that it's kind of iffy until school starts, because I have summer reading and I kind of never got to it. And the AP English class requires the summer work the first day of school (or you get bumped down so ima do that.)Once school starts though, I'll be on a schedule so updates will come better.**

**That being said I also had two other fanfiction ideas for SnK so we'll see how that goes, but there will definitely be one update in the next two weeks (I'll push for two, promise.)**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3- FIllery fillers

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm terrible. My girlfriend's aunt died. I've been busy. Blah Blah Blah. You shouldn't expect me to be good about updates but you know.**

**Inserting the shortest most terrible filliest of filler chapters EVER**

**Disclaimer: Haha I don't own this what?**

* * *

After a year of forms and examinations, they were finally going to have a kid. Ymir found herself, lying in bed long after Christa had fallen asleep, thinking about the possibility. It wasn't the nerves that were keeping her up. Hell, she wanted this to blow up in Christa's face. That would server her right, thinking it was a good idea to adopt a child.

But there was something in her head. Some vague memory of Christa caring for the girl she was going to adopt.

_Probably my mind filling in gaps with some ridiculous dream_. Ymir thought, letting out a breath and closing her eyes for sleep.

* * *

Ymir sat in the back of the bleachers at the football field behind the school. She was at some school rally that every student was forced to. But then, she got out of algebra, so doesn't it all just work out?

The principal stood in front of the student body, with a podium the student council had dragged out in front of him. He was giving a long speech, cheering their school's team, the Shifters, to victory against their rival school, the Titans.

Eren was three rows ahead of Ymir and, after the Principal had finished his speech, began screaming about how he was going to crush the Titans and about how once they cut his mom off in a grocery store parking lot. His screams were covered by other students cheering for their football team.

Ymir recalled how this particular "pep" rally ended; she left early and ran into Annie, who was wandering around outside the school grounds. Yet she found herself rooted in place.

It happened slowly. Their rival school's mascot was a weird skinless costume that they claimed to be a "titan." The "titan," in giant form, began to rise up from behind the football field.

Eren had jumped over the fence between the bleachers and the field, running at the giant, arms flailing.

_Serves him right._ Ymir thought, staring at Eren as he ran.

* * *

Ymir woke to the sound of the alarm clock. She growled, being ripped from finally seeing Eren get what he deserved.

After resting a moment to allow her eyes to adjust, Ymir turned to look at the still beeping clock. The red numbers read long after 12. They were supposed to pick up the kid by ten. _So Christa went by herself._ Ymir thought.

There was the sound of someone coming towards her room, but the footsteps sounded more erratic than when Christa did. The door was opened by a little brown haired blur that came jumping onto the bed, smashing into Ymir's legs.

Ymir grunted, turning to glare at the girl lying, chest down, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hello!" The girl said, stretching out a hand. "My name is Sasha, nice to meet ya," She flashed a toothy grin to Ymir, who responded simply by glaring and grunting in recognition.

* * *

**A/N: First: The middle section is a dream sequence.**

**2: This is mostly kind of filler**

**3: I'm working on getting small underlying plots that existed in their pasts that I'll probably start to delve into, that will be mixed in with the whole "raising a child" thing. **

**Finally, I am very sorry about not updating, and probably being terrible about it. I might try at NaNoWriMo, which will hinder this, plus a college I'm interested in has a poetry contest, so that'll take up time (because I'm not great at poetry.)**

**Thanks for anyone bearing with me.**


End file.
